


all i want is to be left alone in my average home

by absolute_gay_trash



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Biltzo is a pervert okay, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dry Orgasm, F/M, He low-key wants to fuck everyone including Millie, Internal Conflict, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_gay_trash/pseuds/absolute_gay_trash
Summary: Things are getting a little heated in the bedroom. Like any other good boss, Blitzo wants to be there to witness it
Relationships: Blitzo/Millie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	all i want is to be left alone in my average home

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't call this a songfic to any degree, but I was listening to Rockwell - Somebody's Watching Me while writing this, so take that as you will lmao

Moxxie groaned as Millie rode his cock, gripping his shoulders to the point where her nails were drawing blood from his red, white freckled skin. 

“Oh my stars, fuck!” she shouted, coming around him for the third time that night. Moxxie gasped and shuddered as he came for what felt like the hundredth time that night. It was dry.

Some way, somehow, Miliie had convinced him to get “kinky” in the bedroom despite the poor Imp not even being able to say ‘dick’ around other denizens without getting flustered, but here he was now, wearing a cock ring for her and suffering through his orgasms.

Of course, Blitzo was getting all of this on video. Blitzo didn’t care much for whatever social norms told him that it was  _ not  _ okay to be eavesdropping on his employees’ personal lives, and he  _ especially  _ didn’t care if whatever his employees were doing could help him get off. Blitzo, more or less, was hidden. The couple’s curtains had almost been completely closed, but there was a small peek that wasn't obscured, and it allowed any unfortunate passerby an erotic glimpse of the two. Blitzo kept his body behind the lavender curtains and watched the event unfold on the camera’s small screen, mentally contemplating whether he should jerk off to this or not.

Moxxie was sobbing at this point, looking up at Millie with pleading eyes. “Millie, honey, please, I just want to come now…” His wife just gave a soft giggle, slowly rising off of his cock.

“Oh baby, I’m not finished with ya yet,” she said sweetly. She crawled off of his hips and down to his thighs, and she flicked her tongue on his cock, making it twitch in excitement.

_ Oh hell.  _

Blitzo reached one of his hands down to the hem of his pants and then moved it down and under to his cock and pulled it out, beginning to stroke himself. There was some thought in the back of his head - a fight between his Id and Ego - that was telling him that  _ maybe  _ this whole thing was kind of fucked up. But no, he pushed that dreadful thought aside and brewed up a new one. Oh yeah, he was going to see the two at work the next morning, watch them give each other knowing glances, and maybe he’d get a peek of Moxxie’s hickey - he was ninety-nine percent sure Millie had given him a hickey, and it would be plum purple for days.

“Oh fuuuuck,” Blitzo groaned. He began to quicken his pace with his hand, and he focused his attention back onto the two in the room.

Millie ever so graciously removed the cock ring from Moxxie, and he bit his lip hard. “Oh my god, thank you Mills,” he slurred. The words mashed together into a convoluted sentence, but Millie understood him despite it.

“You poor thing,” she said, but her tone sounded more teasing than it was sincere. “It’s okay baby, I’ll let ya come this time since you’ve been so good for me.”

Moxxie practically beamed at the praise, and he gave Millie a nod and lopsided grin before she put the head of his cock in her mouth. Now, at this point, he should’ve been able to come undone in an instant, but no, Moxxie had to wait and let his orgasm build up once more, and that was just absolutely  _ dreadful.  _ Moxxie whined as Millie blew him, his hips canting forward in a lack of self restraint. Millie slightly gagged at the sudden motion, but it didn’t faze her.

Blitzo paid attention to both of their subtle movements, the way Moxxie gripped his pillow rather than Millie’s hair or horns, or the way Millie had one of her hands caressing his balls while she sucked his cock. At this point, Blitzo had wild fantasies about the married couple (as perverted as it seemed) and all of the “boring couple stuff” they did in their free time. This ordeal was rather surprising all on its own, but even still, Biltzo’s thoughts were  _ much  _ more explicit. Most of them had consisted of Millie sticking it up to Moxxie. Not like she was now with some light, playful domination; no, he wanted to see Moxxie suffer from her delicate hands. Maybe she would step on his dick, or perhaps choke him until he passed out, or,  _ oh god,  _ maybe  _ he  _ could fuck Millie while the other Imp watched in embarrassment and dismay. How hot would that be, to get the poor Imp’s wife to commit adultery? Blitzo let a moan escape from his lips as Millie eased into deepthroating Moxxie, imagining that it was  _ him  _ being sucked off now.

Moxxie dug the heels of his hooves into the mattress and he sucked in stomach in. Millie had upped the ante on her game, and now, she knew that her husband wouldn't last long now.

“Millie, I can’t, I’m  _ coming!” _

Blitzo came at that moment , his breath being huffed out through his sharp teeth and shaking the camera he still held into instability. The video for sure wasn’t going to have Moxxie’s release all pristine and clean cut. What a shame. Biltzo quickly took control of his body again and steadied the camera to where the couple were visible again. Millie gagged as Moxxie came down her throat, and Biltzo squeezed his eyes shut, milking himself for all of his worth in that moment. Millie slowly lifted her head and gave a cheeky grin and swallowed the spunk in her mouth. Blitzo leaned against the window and exhaled deeply, his hot breath fogging the glass and his muscles slowly untensing.

Everything was at a momentary calm.

Blitzo glanced back into the room to see what the couple were doing, and - oh.  _ Now  _ they were doing that “boring couple stuff”. All that sappy aftercare shit.

Moxxie hugged Millie, and she gently ran her fingers through his white tufts of hair. “Aw, honey, you did so good for me,” Millie praised quietly. It looked like Moxxie had shed a tear or two now from the intensity of it all.

“Thank you Millie,” he mumbled back. He took a few deep breaths to ground himself, Hell to Moxxie. He wanted to stay in Millie’s arms forever now. Blitzo rolled his eyes.  _ Boring.  _

The Imp stopped the recording on the camera and tucked it under his arm, allowing himself to tuck his cock back into his pants. Just as he was about to creep away from the scene, Moxxie had looked past Millie’s shoulder and saw Biltzo  _ right outside their window.  _

“Blitz,  _ what the fuck?!” _

Biltzo froze in his tracks, redhanded.  _ Well shit.  _


End file.
